11 Reasons
by Midzst
Summary: This is a series of entries of the eleven reasons why Jake and Rose will end up together.
1. Reasons 1, 2, 3

Eleven Reasons

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Author's Note: I have a bit of writer's block when it comes to _Destined_, so I entered a Live journal fan fiction challenge, 11 Reasons, to help, but don't worry I haven't given up on it. There are three different stories in this entry.

* * *

**Reason 1: smile / smirk / grin **

The first thing Rose noticed when she began crushing on Jake Long was that he had a hundred different smiles. She would see him get an answer right in class and he would give a cocky smirk that to others could be annoying, but she found cute. The other smile she became familiar with was the dazed and goofy smile that he got whenever she came near. It was flattening that she could make his smile go dopey like that. But overall her favorite one is the vivid smile on his lips when he tells her that he loves her.

* * *

**Reason 2: pensive / nonchalance**

She realized after he reveled his true identity to her that she must have known. There was a hidden reason that she was so attracted to him, the reason was he was so much like her. He was always running to some place and had some kind of mystery to him, he kept a secret and she had begun to love secrets. She realized now if he wasn't the American Dragon their relationship would not have lasted this long. He would never be able to deal with her other self. She thought maybe this was the best way for them.

* * *

**Reason 3: sweets / candy**

Rose was weak. She couldn't say no, at least when it came to baking for charity. She was horrible at any type of cooking; she never really had a reason to learn. Courtney had begged her to help, so now she was in the home economics room.

She was just getting use to cracking eggs when Jake, Trixie and Spud came walking in.

"Don't let him near the cookies!" Courtney yelled standing in front of the bake goods trying to use her body as a barrier between Jake and the cookies.

"What are you on about Courtney?" Rose asked completely shocked at her friend's response to her secret boyfriend.

"He made cupcakes for the school carnival and everyone who ate them had this strange reaction to them," she said looking suspiciously at Jake.

"I'm not here to spike the bake good sale, Spud needs to get Sun to sign a permission slip," Jake said.

"She went to the office and will be back in a little while," Courtney answered and went back to putting cookie dough on a pan.

"Why did you make cupcakes?" asked Rose curiously, she found it funny thinking of the American Dragon baking.

"It was because Jake was totally failing Home Economics which is like impossible but he did, since he was completely bummed about you being gone," said Spud absently.

"That's enough Spud," said Trixie and she tugged his ear, pulling him across the room.

Jake just blushed at his friends explanation. Rose's heart leaped and she had the uncontrollable urge to kiss him senseless. She looked behind her and saw the other volunteers immersed in their baking.

"I am going to drop this spoon, it might be best if we both look for it," she said causally.

"Well if you know— Ooh," said Jake as his brain quickly pieced together what she was saying.

The spoon hit the ground with a clatter. She and Jake both went under the table and as soon as she could her lips were on his, eagerly drinking him in.

"I was also miserable those months," she said breathily as their separated and she gave him one quick kiss again before standing up.

* * *

Author's Note: Which one was your favorite? I would love to know. 


	2. Reason 4

11 Reasons

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own American Dragon: Jake Long, if I did I would show them in order.

Author's Note: Here is a late Christmas present for Jake and Rose shippers, I hope you like the fluff.

* * *

**Reason 4: envy**

Jake could not find the appetite for the brown mush in front of him.

"Yo, Jakey, there is only five minutes left of lunch, you better start munching," Trixie said from his right.

"No luck, girl, Jake is tuned in to the Rose channel, there is no reaching him now," said Spud.

It was true; Jake could not concentrate on his mystery meal or his friends since all he could do was look across the cafeteria at Rose. She was surrounded as usual by a large group of people. It looked as if Brad was telling them all about one of his many sports triumphs. Jake was happy to see that Rose was not looking all that interested in it, she was looking around the room; however her eyes seemed to refuse to meet his. He saw Brad wrap his arm around Rose, trying to get her attention, as he continued his story. Jake felt a massive rush of jealously rage through him, so much he didn't even notice Rose trying to shrug Brad off. Jake stood up quickly, however Trixie figuring out what was going on grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing, baby boy?" Trixie asked.

"I'm going to teach that grabby piece of—" he began but Trixie pushed him down.

"Jakey, Rootwood at ten o'clock, so cool your jets, you don't need to get anymore detention," she said wisely.

That night Jake did not know if he wanted to have a dream date with Rose. He knew deep down it wasn't her fault that Brad was that way, but she could just not hang out with the stupid jock. He ended up deciding to use him dream charm to tell her off.

Once he fell asleep he found himself back in the crowded school cafeteria.

"Oh not this dream again," he said looking down, "wait, I have all my clothes on so its not that dream."

"Hey there," he heard and turned around to see Rose walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"This is not exactly dream date material," Jake said looking around.

Rose smile faded a little a bit and placed her hands on her hips as she said, "Don't think I didn't noticed. I watch you, just as much as you watch me; I am just a bit sneakier about it, then you. Jake do you know how much I would love to sit with you at lunch?"

"Then why don't you?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh why do I have to be the strong one on this," she said with a sigh, "I can't sit with you because I am always being watched and not just by you. The Huntsman is suspicious about everything I do lately, and if he finds out I spending too much time or getting close with any one person, he will snoop and we don't want that."

"I'm sorry Rose, its just I saw you and Brad—"

"I know and I told him to back off."

"Well it doesn't explain why you dreamed this up?" Jake said motioning around the room.

"Oh well I thought that since I couldn't do this in reality I should be able to do this in my dreams," she said with a bright smile.

"Do what? Right hook Brad?" he asked curiously.

Rose laughed and then climbed up on one of the tables and whistled, "Can I have everyone's attention? I would like it to be known that I am dating Jake Long, who is the best boyfriend in the world. Thank you for your time!"

And with that the crowd went back to what they were doing prior. She jumped down and gave him a quick kiss. "So any suggestions of a new local for our dream date?"

He smiled, taking her hand, and said "This is fine."

* * *

Thanks to: **manman**- Thank you so much, I am glad to know that someone liked reason two. **RadiantBeam**- Thanks, fluff was what I was going for. **dx/dt**- Who butchered the review? And I love the rabid squealing of fan girls. **Marcie Gore**- Thanks for reviewing, three was one of my favorites as well. **Tiff**- thanks for the review! **Lady Blackthorne, **glad to hear they are cute, and here is another reason and hopefully more soon. **Shelby**, I am keeping with the writing, glad you enjoyed the past three.

Keep reviewing please, they keep me writing!


	3. Reason 5

11 Reasons

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long

Summary: A quick hundred word drabble, in Rose's point of view in Love Cruise after she tells him they shouldn't go to the dance together. Next will be Jake's point of view during Homecoming.

Thanks for the reviews: dx/t, manman, dragonheart, reddragon9989, and OrangeFerrai.

* * *

**Reason 5: fall / fly**

Rose felt like she was falling. It made perfect sense, after all whenever she was with him she felt like she was flying.

"_Just trust that I really have feelings for you."_

She did not want to give him up. He was the only good thing in her life. However if she didn't let him go, he would get hurt, or worse. She didn't want either of those things. So once again she put away her own selfish needs and did the right thing.

"_We just need to spend sometime apart, I'm sorry."_

And without him she continues to fall.


	4. Reasons 6 & 7

11 Reasons

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. I will be sure to tell you all if that changes.

Thanks to: Marcie Gore, for both of your reviews. Manman, okay what? K-R-4-E-V-A thanks for all the compliments, I enjoy writing fluff.

_These take place after 'Switcheroo' since Jake isn't hiding from her any longer._

* * *

**Reason 6: Patience**

Patience, she would remind herself. One day they could be together. She had to be strong. It was just so hard to act like she didn't love him.

Patience she reminded herself once again. They would get their chance. But then another part of her, the part that that saw reason, asked her the question of when. When Jake completely trusted her? That she hoped had already happened. When Jake grew up and learned balance between his duties and personal life? That was going to take some time. When the Huntsclan was gone? That would never happen.

Patience she reminder herself when he walked in to science class and flashed a smile that made her heart skip a beat. The only thing that kept her from embracing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear was the word patience. Patience. Patience. Patience.

* * *

**Reason 7: annoyance / vexation**

He never thought that relationships would be simple. He knew that it would take sometime to find the girl right for him. However it didn't take anytime, the first girl he truly crushed on turned out to the right girl, and even better she felt the same way. And that's where in the story it should turn to 'and they lived happily ever after.'

However nothing in his life was that simple. He couldn't be with her, though she was right there, and she still was feeling something for him. All he was allowed to do was smile at her when their paths crossed and it vexed him so.


	5. Reasons 8, 9, & 10

11 Reasons

By MidnightzStorm

Author's Note: Okay one last story and I will be done with this challenge!

Thanks to: K-R-4-E-V-A, oh don't be jelling, its not good. gethsemane342, I'm glad that you are enjoying this fluff, it can be fun, at some levels. Manman, thanks for all the reviews. 1989 sonic, glad you like them all!

Note: All of the drabbles, take place right after Homecoming and are in Jake's point of view.

* * *

**Reason 8: arms / hands / fingers**

He grasped onto her slender fingers, she was giving up her life for his. It wasn't fair. Life had given her nothing but pain and sorrow, when she deserved so much more from it. He wanted to pull her back to the ground and protect her from everything. This was not the way their story was supposed to end. However when she told him to let her go, he had to oblige, he could never say no to her. Letting go of her hand was the hardest thing he ever had to do and making the wish was the easiest.

* * *

**Reason 9: mouth / lips / tongue / sense of taste**

He would replay their last moments together over and over again in his head. He wished that he told her that he loved her more then anything else in the world. He wished that they could have had one last dance. He wished that it did not end that way. He realized all that he should have done, when he saw her with no memories, but he did notice a bright smile on her face, as he looked at her bubble gum glossed lips, he realized another wish. He wished he had kissed her goodbye, one final kiss between them.

* * *

**Reason 10: FORGET-ME-NOT**

When he went to bed, he noticed the gleaming dream charm on his night stand. He remembered when this was his favorite time of day, they could spend hours together, lost in themselves. Now she was nothing but a dream to him. He reminded himself that he must be happy for her; she didn't want a life of magical creatures, which includes dragons. It's best that she does not remember, but his heart he does not believe that. He believes she has no memory of their time together, but little does he know when she sleeps, she dreams of him.


	6. Reason 11

11 Reasons

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own American Dragon: Jake Long, if I ever do you will be the first to know.

Author's Note: So here we are, I finished another challenge. My next project is how Rose will get her memories back. Also I am thinking about writing Jake/Rose story for the older fans, since there aren't many of those.

Thanks for the reviews from: red dragon9989, Schoolgirl7, Samara's Reincarnation, JesusFreakForLife, and manman, you guys keep me writing!

* * *

**Reason 11: DAFFODIL**

Weeks ago you had come to the desperate conclusion that you were over her. You had some kind of closure unlike the last time she went away. However months after your heart-wrenching goodbye you would run into her again, actually you would bump into her, like you have so many times before.

You know you should say the scripted 'Hey' and she would respond with the usual flirty 'Hey yourself." But you just ignore your cue, you have no words at the moment, no feeling in your feet, and all you notice is the flip-flop in your stomach. You just stare into those blue eyes you fell for years ago, you find it comforting that you can still get lost in them.

She is the first to speak which shocks you. She says your name, as if she has said it a thousand times before. She smiles as you continue to stare; she wasn't supposed to remember your name. She says you name again and you all you can think is this must be a new beginning, this must be your second chance and you would be a fool not to take it.


End file.
